


Fandom is Bliss

by Salamander



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:48:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salamander/pseuds/Salamander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wrote this for one of my creative writing seminars in my last year of uni. It was written entirely with my Supernatural addiction in mind, though depersonalised for my portfolio.</p></blockquote>





	Fandom is Bliss

Reading fanfiction until  
the crack of dawn (and back),  
cocooned cosy in a quilt.

Spotting your favourite actor  
in an episode cast list,  
wondering whether they'll kiss (not likely).

His ruffled sex hair (perfect  
for running fingers through),  
all stubble and trenchcoat

Sitting reading in the kitchen while tea  
cooks, carefully hiding the screen (can't  
let anyone see the steamy sex scene).

Good light, good angle (phwoar, look  
at that arse!), time for Photoshop fiddling  
until, satisfied and aching, you're finished.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for one of my creative writing seminars in my last year of uni. It was written entirely with my Supernatural addiction in mind, though depersonalised for my portfolio.


End file.
